Trouble in paradise
by Queequeg1224
Summary: Scullys cousin comes to stay with her for a few days and she soon realizes that she needs to keep her away from Mulder. Bad summary I know but I suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own nothing. I just like to write about my favourite couple. Please don't sue me. **

**Chapter one:**

_I will slowly but surely die of bor__edom down here_, Dana Scully thought and glanced at her wristwatch for the third time in less than five minutes. It was only ten to four which meant that it was over an hour left until she could leave the FBI building and go home.

She looked around the small basement and wished that the room would have at least a few windows so that she could have something else to stare at other than newspaper clips of UFOs and other paranormal stuff all day long. But that's what you had to deal with if you were Fox Mulders partner but to be honest she would not want to trade this little office for anything else in the world. Even if she doubted that Mulder would listen to her at all if she tried to tell him that they at least could put a plant in one of the corners.

It was a boring Wednesday afternoon that never seemed to end and Scully caught herself staring at the wall, not having typed a single word on her computer in over ten minutes. Later that day her cousin from Nevada would arrive to stay with her for a couple of weeks and that was the reason Scully wanted to get home. She needed to prepare everything before her cousin got there and buy some more groceries.

She looked forward to the company even if she thought that her cousin could get a little too much sometimes and way to annoying to talk to. She was also a bit worried of how Mulder would react since her cousin was going to come with her to work every day. She was very interested in police work and wanted to learn more about it, but Scully suspected that it was just an excuse to meet Mulder.

Scully suddenly realized that someone was saying her name and she tore her gaze away from the wall.

"Scully are you listening to me", her partner and best friend going on six years now asked. Fox Mulder was watching her with an amused expression, slumped back in his chair, chewing on one of the numerous sunflower seeds he consumed a day.

"I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere", Scully said blushing slightly; she hadn't heard a word that he had uttered. Mulder smirked and repeated what he had been talking about for a good five minutes.

"You said that you're cousin was coming to Washington today. I just realized that I don't know much about her."

Scully raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Well there isn't that much to know. She is twenty-three years old and works as a nurse in Carson City. She can be a handful every once in a while but is overall very nice and talkative."

"A nurse huh", Mulder said thoughtfully and Scully gave him a stern look.

"Don't even think about it Mulder."

Mulder tilted his chair back so that he was leaning against the wall and smiled wildly at his partner.

"But you told me that I would meet her so it's your own fault you know."

Scully couldn't hide her smile and shook her head. She promised herself never to let her cousin alone in a room with Mulder, ever. If she had her will granted, her cousin wouldn't even be anywhere close to him.

"Well about my cousin. I was thinking about leaving a little earlier today so that I can take care of a few things. But I guess that will be okay, seeing as nothing exiting probably is going to happen other than you falling on the floor", Scully said and Mulder nodded to show that he agreed with her.

"Sure you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow Scully."

Scully grabbed her coat from the hanger, gave Mulder one last wave of goodbye and left the office.

Scully hurried to grocery shop for the things she thought she would need for the rest of the week and then left for the airport where she would pick up her cousin. She got there about fifteen minutes before the plane would land so she sat down in the arrival hall to wait. She did not think that her cousin would be hard to spot as, knowing her, she would most likely come running out first of all passengers.

And sure enough, the first thing Scully saw when the travellers from Nevada started to well out was a short girl with blonde, curly hair to her shoulders and the same big, blue eyes all the Scullys had. The girl threw herself in Scullys arms with a shriek.

"Dana. Oh my god I missed you so much", she exclaimed and squeezed her cousin even harder.

"I missed you too Julia but you don't have to crush my ribs for that", Scully replied and Julia quickly realised the hold.

"Wow. You're still as short as I remember", Scully teased the younger girl who had the exact same height as herself. Julia punched Scully on the arm and then held out her bag for Scully to carry.

"Since you've hurt me deeply it's not more than fare that you take that", she explained and Scully laughed.

When they had got Julia's other luggage they got into Scullys car to drive home to the apartment. Julia leaned sideways so she could look her cousin in the eyes.

"Now talk to me. Have you and Mulder hooked up yet?"

Scully went slightly red and shook her head while keeping her eyes on the road. "Don't be ridiculous. He's my best friend and we don't think about each other in that way."

"I don't get you. If I was working with that guy I would have jumped him at once", Julia said and Scully giggled.

"I see you haven't changed a bit."

Julia squealed when they arrived to Scullys apartment and she immediately started exploring the place, stopping every now and then to complement something. She squealed the loudest when she found out that she would be sleeping in Scullys room while Scully would be crashing on her couch. Julia turned to Scully with sparkling eyes and a big smile.

"I love your apartment Dana", she said and then started bouncing up and down. "Tomorrow you have to introduce me to Mulder."

Scully nodded and smiled at the quick change of subject but thought to herself that she would keep an eye on her cousin the whole time she was with Mulder. She knew that it was silly and that nothing would probably happen between them but she didn't want to take any chances.


	2. Chapter 2

**I put out the first chapter really fast and did not have any chance to write a message. But I would like to say that this is not a very serious story. I write it for fun but none the less I love to get review so I can improve my writing skills. This is a short chapter because I just had to introduce Julia to Mulder but the next ones will be exciting. I'm planning on writing at least four or five more chapters so stick with me here. **

**And I'm so friggin pissed off right now. I found this really cool x files t-shirt on the net but my dad won't but it for me because someone else had bid too much money. Aargh. I WANT THAT T-SHIRT.**

**Chapter Two:**

It had taken them almost an hour to get dressed the following morning and they ended up being late. Or correction: it had taken Julia an hour to get dressed while Scully had sorted out the things she was by no means allowed to wear. Like the short, pink top that well showed off her cleavage and a lot more; Scully threw that back in the closet at once together with a thong and a pair of fishnet stockings.

_I'm not sure I'll be able to handle this every morning for the next three weeks_, Scully thought while they were driving to work and it took all of her willpower to stop her from reaching out and cover her cousin's mouth which was singing along with the radio. Instead she settled with turning of the music. God she was so not a morning person.

When they arrived Scully got Julia a visiting badge and after she had pinned it to her jacket Scully led the way to the elevator. She had managed to convince Julia to wear a simple, black skirt and a white blouse but she still received a look of appreciation from every male in the building. Some of them even turned to keep staring at her until they disappeared around a corner.

Scully was in a really bad mood when they entered the basement office and found Mulder already sitting in his chair, fully engrossed in an x-file. And her temper did not get any better when she saw Julia shove out her chest and put on a huge, white smile.

"Good morning Mulder", Scully said and he looked up to say something but caught sight of the young woman by her side and raised his eyebrows.

"Mulder this is my cousin Julia. Remember, I told you about her", Scully said and rolled her eyes when Mulders eyes lit up. He was probably having some highly inappropriate thoughts that involved her cousin and a nurse outfit.

"Hi Mulder, it's so nice to meet you. Dana has told me a lot about you too", Julia said with a little laugh and shook hands with Mulder who grinned at Scully.

"Really, has she now."

Scully decided that it was time to change subject and asked what Mulder was working on. It worked and Mulder immediately started to explain everything about the new x-files he had found. Julia sat down in a chair, not very interested, and started checking out the office. Her eyes swept across the room and landed on the "I want to believe" poster.

"That's a cool poster", she said and Mulder stopped speaking.

"Thank you, I think so too", he replied with a smile and Julia looked pleased with herself. Scully watched the two of them for a moment before she kindly said to Julia:

"Julia, why don't you go and get us some coffee. There is a machine not too far from here."

She looked a little suspicious but she left. Scully groaned loudly and Mulder sank down in his chair with an amused look.

"She seems nice."

"I know what she's doing Mulder and I don't want you to fall for it. I love my cousin but she likes to play with guys. I mean, her latest boyfriend caught her making out with another man and she has never been able to keep a relationship longer than a few weeks. She just likes to toy with people."

"She can toy with me all she wants", Mulder said flirtatious but Scully snorted.

"She's twenty-three Mulder, you're over thirty. I don't think that would be good for your reputation. And besides she is my cousin and I forbid you to go out with her."

"Scully I was only kidding. I'll stay away from her, promise."

Scully looked satisfied and felt her mood rise a little bit. They both sat down to get some work done when Julia returned with three cups of coffee and told them that she also had got a candy bar for free since a male agent had bought it for her. Scully gave Mulder an "I told you so" look and he chuckled.

What they did not know was that Julia had overheard them talking about her and that she had a plan beginning to take form in her head. She had a great idea and she was sure that Dana would be a little pissed off. But it would be worth it. _Oh this will turn out to be three very interesting weeks_, Julia thought to herself and opened her candy bar to take a bite of it. _Very interesting indeed_.

**So there it is. Please review; you know you want too. lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Julia put her plan in motion when Mulder announced that he had to go to the bathroom. She waited a few minutes before she told Scully that she wanted to get another candy bar; Scully only nodded in response and Julia left the office.

Mulder exited the bathroom a little later and was immediately attacked by the younger woman who Scully had warned him about. She gave him a sweet smile and moved her hands in behind her back.

"You know Mulder, I'm here to learn more about police work and I must say that your section really has me intrigued."

"Why thank you, most people actually find it a bit… spooky", Mulder responded and Julia giggled.

"Would you like to go and grab a cup of coffee after work, so that I can find out more about what it is that you really do", Julia said in an innocent tone and Mulder thought back about what Scully had said to him. But then he decided that this was no big deal, the girl just wanted to know about paranormal activity.

"Okay sure", he therefore said and then asked. "Will Scully join us?"

"No I believe she's busy this afternoon but we'll do just fine on our own", Julia said and together they walked back to the basement office where Scully sat, still typing on her computer.

She looked up a bit suspicious when she saw the two entering together but she didn't say anything about it. Mulder continued with the case report he had been reading and Julia once again busied herself with painting her nails.

When it was almost five o'clock, Scully started gathering her things and smiled at Mulder.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and run an errand at the bank."

"That's okay, I'll just see you tomorrow", he replied and smiled at her. Scully made her way to the door before she seemed to realize that something, or someone, was missing.

"Julia, are you coming?"

Julia shook her head and nodded towards Mulder. "We're having coffee."

Scully's jaw dropped and she just stood there, staring at Mulder for a good minute or two before she got back her ability to speak.

"Why are you having coffee with her", she asked Mulder in an icily tone, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"She wanted to know a little more about our work. We're just gonna talk that's all", he explained but Scully still looked very angry. Julia was starting to get a little annoyed that they acted like she wasn't in the room with them.

Scully couldn't seem find anything else to say so she walked out of the office, slamming the door shut after her. Mulder winced and sighed.

"Think she took it the wrong way", he asked and Julia nodded. "Oh yeah."

"But never mind. I'll talk to hear when I get home", she continued and Mulder nodded slowly, but still a bit uncertain. A part of him felt that he should run after his partner while another part knew that it would only make things worse. But before he had a chance to think it over some more, Julia grabbed her handbag and gave him an impatiently look.

"Let's go then", she said and Mulder hurried to pack up his things.

They sat down at a nice looking café few hundred meters away from the FBI building and Julia ordered a cup of coffee while Mulder settled with an ice tea.

"So what do you wanna know?" Mulder asked and took a sip of his drink. Julia waited for him to swallow before she answered.

"Well I was sort of wondering if you have a girlfriend."

Mulder stared at her in disbelief and thought to himself that Scully was right after all. He had been such a fool believing that she only wanted to talk about police work. He was quite good looking after all. But then Julia interrupted his egotistic thoughts.

"I want to know how you feel about Scully, and don't try to deny it because I have seen the way you look at her."

This was the last thing Mulder had expected and he couldn't find anything to say for a couple of minutes. Julia did not say anything else; instead she waited patiently for his respond. Finally Mulder opened his mouth to speak.

"Well not that it's any of your business but no I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about Scully then?" Julia asked and Mulder cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"We see each other as very good friends, it's strictly professional."

Julia looked very disappointed but tried to hide it. Mulder still felt very embarrassed and they finished their coffee and ice tea in silence. After a while Mulder made an excuse and left. Julia remained seated in the café for a few more minutes, in deep thought.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh. I don't even have an excuse. Well I do, I have had so much with school and I sorta had a write block but now when school's almost over I hope to get this fic back on the tracks again. Please review and let me know what you think; you know you want to, lol. :D


End file.
